


White Carnation

by SummerLove



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flower meanings, L is like 30, L treats him like a kid, Light is Nineteen and in To-Oh, Lots of it, M/M, Minor Character Death, Naive and easy to tease Light, Normal Crime AU, With a mystery plot, Young Love, at least on Light's side, jk hes in his twenties, lots of fluff, no death note, no kira, plenty of angst though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLove/pseuds/SummerLove
Summary: A series of murders at Light Yagami's university intrigues him into seeking out answers for himself, pulling him closer and closer to a man shrouded in mystery that only goes by the name L. Together, they work in catching the culprit who always leaves a flower by all of his victims.





	1. Orchid

Nineteen year old, Light Yagami stared at the television as the picture of a former classmate appeared on the screen. Light’s mother and sister sat next to him, all three pair of eyes on the television. A female reporter came on the screen. She’d looked like she’d rushed to the scene and barely had time to properly get dressed yet still managed to look presentable in front of the camera. The reporter held the microphone up to her mouth and began speaking.

“As of 5:00 AM, an eighteen year old at To-Oh university named Rie Nakamura was found dead outside of the school. This is the third one this month.  Tensions are rising within the student body with police in and out. Many students are deciding not to come to school in fear of being the next victim. Once again, they found another flower by this victim. This victim had-” The reporter stopped for a moment before turning back to the camera, “An orchid flower.”

The television turned off with a small click. Light frowned, turning towards the culprit who shut the television off. Sachiko placed the remote back on the table gently. The room was deadly silent. Sayu swirled her cereal in her bowl, darting her eyes between Light and their mother. She picked up a spoonful and shoved it in her mouth. Light stood up from his spot on the couch. 

“I’m going to go get ready for school.” He murmured. 

“You don’t have to go, Light.” Sachiko said, eyes downcast on her lap. 

“I’ll be fine,” Light tried to reassure her, “Dad will be on campus all day for the case. If anything, he’ll keep me safe.” 

“Still..” 

Light put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. She sighed, placing her hand on Light’s hand and giving it a soft squeeze. With that, he waved to Sayu and went upstairs to get ready. He was done in twenty minutes and out the door in the next five. Light didn’t blame her for being stressed out over this. Their father came home after the first murder telling them that they would wrap it up pretty quickly, since it didn’t seem like a particularly hard case. They had a list of the possible suspects done, when the second murder happened. It completely messed up their suspect list because the profile no longer made sense. Now, there’s been a third murder. He could only imagine how tired his father must be. Light wondered if there was anything he could do to help. A soft voice brought Light’s attention to behind him. He turned his head to see Kiyomi Takada catching up to him. 

“Hey,” She said, “Did you watch the news this morning?”

“I did,” Light responded, “My mom’s pretty scared.”

“Tell me about it. My family has been calling me nonstop. I wish they would stop bugging me about it.”

Light raised an eyebrow, “Can you blame them? Three murders in a month is pretty terrifying.”

“Don’t you start too,” She rolled her eyes, “I can protect myself.” 

He didn’t doubt that. Takada was a careful woman. Still.. He didn’t blame her family for being concerned. The two of them passed the university, glancing over at all the police in front of the locker rooms where they apparently found the victim. Light met Takada’s eyes who had a thoughtful expression on. Probably rethinking how okay she would really be. Either way, they had to continue their lives. They said their goodbyes and went their different ways.

The rest of the the day went by slowly. Classes were the same. It all came to an end in a few hours. On the way home, Light decided to do some shopping before heading home. He was walking to the store, when he realized he had left his bag at school which had his wallet in it. Light looked at the time on his watch. 5:30 PM. He’d placed his bag inside his locker, so it should still be there. So, Light changed direction and headed back to the school. The place would be empty, since by now everyone would’ve gone home. Even the officers. So, Light should be able to sneak in and out without any problem. 

The gates of the school came into Light’s view. Maybe he could take a look at the crime scene as well. Just for a second to see if he can catch anything that the police didn’t catch. Light walked inside the building. There wasn’t a single person right now inside. The sunset poured in through the windows, giving the university an orange tint. Light felt a chill go down his back as he approached his locker. With the place being empty and knowing that three people died here, Light couldn’t deny it was a little scary being here. He looked to the sides seeing that there was no one in the hallways. For some reason, he felt like he was being watched. Light shook the feeling and opened his locker, grabbing his bag before closing it. Now to look at the crime scene. 

Light went down the stairs into the female locker rooms. The entrance was covered in crime scene tape. Light pulled the tape out of the way, and walked into the room. The locker room was a mess, with lockers torn open and some had been tumbled on the ground. There was tape on the floor showing where the victim had been found. A pool of blood had dried right over the tape. Light looked around before seeing a locker on the floor with blood stain on it. There was definitely a struggle. That much was obvious. Poor girl was beaten to the death. This had to be done out of rage.. but, the other victims died differently and had no connection to this victim besides going to the same school.

In the corner of his eye, something black flashed by from behind Light’s eyes. It looked like a figure. Light felt his heart drop. There was someone here.  He turned to see the person running out of the locker room. Who could it have been? The culprit coming back to see his crime? That didn’t make sense, but.. Dammit! Light couldn’t let them get away! 

“Hey, wait!” Light shouted, bolting after them. They took a turn down the hall when Light’s voice reached them. It seemed that they didn’t know the layout of the school. Which means that Light can corner them.

Light took a different turn and ran down the hall. If he was right, they should end up coming from the side. From the end of the hall, just like Light suspected they came out of a corner and looked around frantically. They caught sight of Light and visibly tensed before turning to run back.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Light dived for them, barely managing to get a hold of them. They struggled in his grasp, raising their leg and kneeing Light in the stomach. It hurt real fucking bad. Light punched them to get them to stop thrashing around. This gave him enough leeway to press them against the wall.

“Who the hell are you?!” He glared at them. 

They were wearing a large oversized white hood and jeans. Light could tell it was a man from the way he felt against him. The man’s arms seemed pretty weak and like noodles, but from his stinging stomach he could tell the man packed a real mean  _ kick. _ Light held on to him, keeping his gaze at the other man who was panting. 

“Well?-” Suddenly, the man slipped his leg around Light’s and forcefully got Light to stumble. He changed their positions in a swift motion, making it so Light was the one being held against the wall. Light winced as he collided with the wall face first and the man pinned his arms against the wall.

The man leaned in close, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Light shivered as the man’s breath tickled his neck. He had a low and soft voice. Light bit his lip. 

“A student here,” Light said, “You seem to old to be here-”

“School ended hours ago. Why are you still here?” The man threw out another question before Light could finish. 

“I left my bag, so I came to get it.” Light huffed.

“Even knowing there’s a serial killer hanging around here?”

Light’s heart pounded in his chest as the man’s grip around his arms tightened around him. Was he in danger right now? Light tried to get out of the man’s hold, but he kept him in place. Oh god.. he should’ve listened to his mother.

“Please don’t hurt me..” Light begged quietly.

The man paused for a second then spoke, “May I ask for some identification?”

Light stopped before nodding, “In my jacket pocket.”

The man switched to holding Light down with one hand, taking out Light’s I.D from his jacket pocket. He examined it for a second, before letting go of Light. The boy flipped around to meet the man’s gaze. 

“You’re Chief Yagami’s son?”

Light blinked, “How do you know my father?”

“I’m working with him for this case.”

This case? As in the one at their university? Light stared at the man. He never answered who he was. The man lifted his gaze and Light could see the man clearly. He had pale skin, black unruly hair, and owlish black eyes. Actually, when Light looked close he could see gray in the man’s iris. 

“So.. are you one of my father’s officers?” Light asked, “I haven’t seen you before.”

“Hm.. I wouldn’t say I’m an officer per say.” The man hummed. 

Light tilts his head, “Then what are you-- doing?!” 

While Light had been speaking, the man took the liberty of sticking his hand in Light’s jacket pocket suddenly. Light blushes pink as the man pressed against him to get a more comfortable angle of the younger man's pocket. Too  _ close _ , damnit! The man let go of him, and removed his hand from Light’s pocket. Light stuffed his hand in the pocket to see that the man had only put his I.D back in its spot. 

“You should run home soon. It’s late for a kid like you to be out.” The man said, pulling away from Light.

Wait.  _ Kid _ ? Light folded his arms, “I’m nineteen.” 

“I know,” The man smirked, “Now go home before I call your parents to pick you up.” 

“I’m not a kid!” 

The man waved nonchalantly to Light, before walking off further inside the school. Light watched as the man turned a corner and left the youth alone in the hallway. What the hell?! The man had successfully avoided answering any of Light’s questions, and then proceeded to  _ insult _ Light by calling him a kid. Only to leave Light alone in this damn hallway. Light growled to himself, straightening out his clothes out that had been messed up in the chase. And what the hell did he mean by he wasn’t an officer? Then, what was he? Why did he know his father? Light begun his walk back home, lost in thought about this man. 

He didn’t seem to be dangerous. After Light had kindly asked the man not to hurt him, he seemed to back off. Still.. Light wasn’t sure what to think. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to interact with this man again. Kid, my ass. Light angrily thought. He was an adult. Legally and physically. Light looked up at his home as he approached it. Well, the situation  did seem like a one time encounter. So, he shouldn’t have to worry about the man again. Light took out his key and unlocked his front door, greeting his family as he entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orchid Flower Meaning: Pride and Femininity
> 
> Leave a comment. <3 It makes an author's day.


	2. Buttercup

The rest of the week passed by with no problem. It was finally the weekend and Light was playing a game of chess with Sayu. She groaned as Light mercilessly took her queen. He smirked, before he spotted his father approaching the two. Light greeted him politely.

“Welcome home, father.”

“Thank you, Light.” He sighed, “But I don’t think I’ll be home long.”

“Is the case getting more difficult?” Light frowned.

Soichiro rubbed his forehead, “Yes. Actually, I was hoping to bring you to see if you could provide some insight. We’ve already.. invited in a private detective to help, but I thought you might be more help considering you know the school and its students.”

“Of course,” Light stood up from his spot, “When do we leave?”

“As soon as possible.”

Light nodded, going to leave before hearing Sayu whine. “What about our game?”

He turned to face his sister and glanced down at the board. Light reached down, grabbing his queen and setting it in front of Sayu’s king. She goes to move the king out of the way before pausing seeing Light’s knight in a position to take down the piece. When she tried the opposite way, Light’s Bishop was waiting in a safe but optimal place to take the king should it move that way. He left her nowhere to go. Sayu looked back at the queen, who stood menacingly despite being a wooden inanimate object. Sayu lifted up her gaze towards her brother who smiled just as menacingly as his queen.

“Checkmate.”

Light and his father were out of the house soon after, his father debriefing him on the case in the car. So far, there was a total of three victims. The first being a eighteen year old boy named Satoshi Yamada who got into To-Oh with an athletic scholarship. They found a hollyhock flower on him. The second victim was female college senior Inoue Mari who had a violet flower. Then, as of this week college freshman Rie Nakamura who was found with an orchid. Light stared at the case file. There was virtually no connection between them. Different friend groups, different hobbies, different everything. They didn’t even seem to know each other.

What was the point of the flowers anyway? Light thought. Was it supposed to show remorse? No, all the bodies were found rugged up and beaten. Nothing to show that the culprit cared for his victims. Then, it was a message. What kind of message was he trying to send? Hollyhock, violet, and orchid.. Light’s thoughts came to a stop when the car did in front of the police department. Soichiro and Light stepped out of the vehicle and entered the building.

Light stared dumbfoundedly. Not because every officer Soichiro had was running around trying to collect and organize all the information they had on the case, but because they weren’t doing it for his father. Instead they all reported to a young male who was currently looking through a case file. This man.. that black unruly hair and dark eyes that now wore a simple white T-shirt and jeans. He was the same guy who insulted him back at the university! Light’s father walked up to him.

“I’ve brought my son.” Soichiro said.

The man looked up briefly from the case file, eyes on Light for a second before nodding and returning his attention from the case file. Soichiro turned to Light.

“Light, this is the private detective I mentioned earlier.”

“We’ve met.” Light said bitterly.

“Really?” Soichiro blinked, “That makes things easier. He’s actually the world renowned detective, L. We’ll be working with him for this case.”

“Please call me Ryuzaki outside of this building though,” The detective explained, “It helps keep my identity hidden.”

Light’s breath hitched. This guy was _the_ L? The person he had looked up too since he was a child? He was in front of his hero right now! Light felt the excitement bubble in his stomach. Suddenly, the events back at To-Oh seemed rather unimportant.

“Light?” His father raised an eyebrow at his son.

At his name, Light shook himself out of his state and walked up to L. Right now, he needed to focus on the case. He can fanboy all he wanted later. After all, L thought of him as a simple kid right now. He should prove to him that he’s not. The detective raised his head towards Light.

“Do you have any new information about the case?” Light asked, “You were looking at the case file when I first came in.”

L stared at him with those owlish eyes and Light _almost_ squirmed under the intense gaze. The detective turned towards an elderly man and the two seemed to silently have a conversation, before L returned his attention to Light.

“I was just trying to find the significance of the flowers.” He said.

Light blinked. L, too huh? “I was too, actually on the way here.”

“Oh?” This peaked the detective’s interest, “And what are you thinking?”

“I first thought it was a sign of remorse, but that didn’t make sense considering the bodies were so messed up. Then, I thought that the culprit maybe was trying to communicate with the police through the flowers.”

L watched Light for a second before glancing at the case file, “While I agree that the flowers might be some form of communication, I don’t think it’s for the police.”

Light folded his arms, “Well then what kind of communication is it?”

“Tell me, Light.” The detective peered up at Light with the same smirk he gave Light back at the university. “How versed are you in flower language?”

Flower language. He wasn’t serious, was he? One look at the detective and Light knew the man was completely seriously. No fucking way. What kind of serial killer uses  _flowers_ as his M.O? L observed Light as the boy stood there, then turned to his father.

“May I take Light into the interrogation room? I’ve got a few questions about the victims.” He asked.

Soichiro nodded, “Yes, of course.”

Light paused, eyes locked on the detective. Did he really just ask to take Light in like Light was some kid? He was nineteen for christ’s sake, he didn’t need to be treated like some child! L beckoned for Light to follow with a finger, and wandered further inside when he saw Light head after him. Light held back a hiss at the finger. He was making fun of him, damnit. The two went into the interrogation room and L pulled out the chair for Light as he passed by the table, taking a seat on the opposite end. Light didn’t take a seat just to spite him.

L smirked at the action before opening up the folder going professional almost immediately, “So, what do you know about Yamada-san?”

“He was an athlete, only got into To-Oh with an athletic scholarship. Guy was pretty focused on soccer. It was strange that he became a victim.” Light responded, staring L down. He couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy. The novelty that he was L was beginning to wear off. Maybe, he wasn’t actually L.

“He didn’t have any enemies? Teammates or even rival teams?”

“No,” Light huffed, “Yamada got along with everyone. He had no enemies, not even in rival teams.”

“How were his grades?”

“Why does a thing like that matter?”

L rolled his eyes, “Answer the question.”

Light pouted a little. He didn’t like being brushed off like that. “He was a C student. Barely stayed on the team. I told you he only got in on an athletic scholarship. The guy wasn’t that smart. There were actually rumors that the coaches were pulling strings to keep him on the team.”

“I see,” L rubbed his lip, “What about Inoue Mari?”

“Wait,” Light folded his arms, “Why did his grades matter? You don’t think it’s a professor or something, do you?”

“I don’t,” L sighed, “But, it’s much safer to exhaust all the possibilities. Now, what about Inoue Mari?”

“She was graduating this year with a major in science. I actually don’t know much about her, she was a quiet girl who spent a lot of her time in libraries studying. To be honest, I don’t think she had many friends.”

The detective nodded, turning the file to Rie Nakamura. Light raised an eyebrow. What no questions about her grades? Light snorted. He was feeling petty.

“And since you cared so much, actually Mari-san had _very_ good grades. She was one of the top students in the science department,” Light fake gasped dramatically, “Maybe someone from the science department did it!”

L glanced up at him, “Are you done?”

What? No reaction? That’s boring, Light thought. He decided to step it up a little. “Or maybe it’s the whole science department. A conspiracy to make sure this promising girl never makes it to graduation day!”

Light watched as the detective’s expression twisted into annoyance. He smirked. That’s better.

“Are you going to take this seriously, Light-kun?” L muttered. So, he added the kun now that he’s annoyed with Light. As if he’s trying to keep distance between them, Light figured.

“Yeah-”

“Quite frankly, it’s childish of you to be making fun of this situation. These are real life victims, not some game you’d play with friends.” Light recognized the tone the detective was using. He was being scolded!

Light clenched his teeth, “Yeah, I know-”

“When your father said you were a bright kid, I assumed you came with a little bit of maturity.” L sighed, shaking his head for the effect.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Light growled out, “You asked about Rie, didn’t you? Well-”

“You can’t apologize sincerely. It’s like you’re a child whose only apologizing to get back to playing-”

“I get it already! I’m sorry, dammit!” Light groaned angrily, feeling the corners of his cheeks burn. He hadn’t been scolded since he was like six.

L decided to drop the act and smirked, “Child.”

“Do you want to know about Rie or not?!” Light fumed.

“You’re the one who derailed the conversation to go this way-” L began but stopped when he saw the younger male stomping out of the room, “Alright, alright fine! Stop throwing a tantrum and tell me about the girl.”

The detective sighed as Light made his way back to the table. Light sat angrily in the seat and folded his arms, leaning against the seat. As far as he could without tipping the chair back. He looked like he was sulking now. L held back another comment and let Light tell him about Rie Nakamura.

“She was basically the school’s Queen Bee. Extremely popular. Everyone who wanted to be someone tried to be her friend. So naturally she had a lot of enemies, but no one who would want to kill her. She dated around a lot too,” Light spat out, “Oh, and she was a B student if it matters.”

“I see,” L blinked, “Thank you, Light.”

The nineteen year old really was angry, L watched as the boy’s body language basically screamed ‘I want to fling myself across this table and choke you till you suffocate.’ Maybe that was too specific, L thought playfully. Seemed accurate though. He returned his focus back to the files on the table for a second before he heard Light shuffling in his seat. Probably to get the older male’s attention back on him.

“So,” Light said, “You still haven’t told me what the flowers represent.”

L smiled, letting out a short chuckle. Light immediately tensed and the boy looked ready to defend himself verbally should the detective begin to tease him again.

“Ambition, modesty, and femininity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollyhock: Ambition  
> Violet: Modesty  
> Buttercup: Childishness
> 
> Childish Light is so fun to write honestly. Almost as fun as teasing L is. lol. Also, forgive that chess scene. I have no idea how chess works lmfao. I haven't played since I was like nine, and I lost all the time. 
> 
> But hey, leave a comment. :D I love the feedback!!


	3. Ranunculus

In light of the recent murders at To-Oh, the university established a buddy system with its students. The students were no longer allowed to be without their buddy on and off school grounds. By pure coincidence, Light and Takada ended up being each other’s buddies. They were walking home when their friend Misa Amane came bolting over.

“Hey, guys!” She chirped.

“Misa,” Light blinked, “How come you’re not with your assigned buddy?”

“You guys are my buddies!” A grin formed on her face, as she showed them the slip attaching her to them. Takada and Light met each other’s eyes. They specifically remembered those were not the name Misa had to start with. She probably pulled some strings, go figure. Being famous has its perks.

The young actress joined the two in their walk, chattering with them. Takada turned to her.

“So, where were you last week? We didn’t see you at all.”

“I had an audition to do. Just did it yesterday.” Misa smiled.

Light hummed, “And how’d that go? Did you get the role?”

“I don’t know yet. The director said the cast list will be up next Wednesday.”

Misa continued telling them about the show she had auditioned for. The three listened as she told them about the plot of the show. Light found it to be cheesy and opened his mouth to express this, only to be interrupted when someone roughly bumped his shoulder. The three friends stopped and looked at them. Light held back a groan, but Takada and Misa showed their disdain when they rolled their eyes. It was a boy named Naru Fukuoka, who had spent all of his high school years trying to make Light’s life hell after an unfortunate fight between them.

“Hey, Light.” He sneered, “I heard To-Oh started a buddy system, but I didn’t think it was true. What do you know? Rich spoiled kids do need protection. Mom and Dad’s cash not enough?”

“What do you want, Fukuoka?” Light rolled his eyes.

“Oh, nothing in particular.” He shrugged, “Just came to check on my favorite To-Oh student.”

“Well, I’m fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have somewhere to be much more important than here with you.”

Light tried to continue walking, but Fukuoka grabbed his arm and tugged him back. Misa nearly jumped at Fukuoka, but Takada held the young actress back. Fukuoka’s face twisted into anger.

“Go fuck yourself, Yagami.” He growled, then let go of Light’s arms and walked away. Light narrowed his eyes, turning away from Fukuoka as he left.

Takada crossed her arms, “What’s his problem?”

She looked at Light for a response, but the nineteen year old continued walking without saying anything. Takada and Misa ran after him. Misa was the one who provided the answer for Takada.

“Remember back in high school, when Light told us he was gay?” She asked.

“Of course I do,” Takada muttered, “I was dating him at the time, remember?”

“Oh yeah..” Misa grinned.

“For the longest time, I thought I had something to do with Light realizing he was gay.” Takada sighed, recalling her high school self pacing in her room trying to figure out what she had done to turn a man gay.

Misa snickered as if she could read her mind, “Well, _anyway_. Naru had heard about it at the time. Light and him had grown pretty close actually, but I heard Naru confessed to Light and Light turned him down.”

Takada blinked, “Is that true, Light?”

“It’s true.” Light murmured.

“So,” Takada gaped, “The whole reason he’s been a little shit to you all these years was because you rejected him and he’s been holding a grudge?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit, that’s some elementary type bull.” Takada raised an eyebrow.

Light let out a weak chuckle. To be honest, he’d been fond of the other male while they were friends but he just didn’t like him the same way Fukuoka liked him. He wanted to keep their friendship, but Fukuoka refused so adamantly at the time that Light settled for avoiding the boy. Now, the other male constantly picked fun at him. Light wasn’t stupid, he knew it was all an act so Fukuoka could see him. That didn’t mean it wasn’t frustrating though.

Misa tilted her head, “How come you rejected him though, Light? He seems pretty cute to me with his cute shaggy brown hair. It looked so soft!”

“He’s just..” Light thought about his answer for a moment before shrugging, “Not my type.”

“Seriously?” Takada gaped, “You rejected him over that? You two were so close!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that our friendship fell apart!” Light pouted and tried to defend himself, “Plus, it’s not like I can force myself to feel feelings for him.”

“You could’ve given him a chance!” Misa peeped in.

“And broken his heart when I inevitably found out I didn’t feel anything for him?” Light raised an eyebrow.

“You would’ve broken his heart either way.” Takada pointed out.

“Whatever..”

It was much worse to lead someone on, wasn’t it? Light sighed. Even if Fukuoka was pissed at him forever for rejecting him, it was better than making Fukuoka believe that Light loved him. Yeah, that sounded about right. Light sighed, deciding to shake the thoughts of the boy out of his head.

“Anyway,” Misa perked up, “Enough about this talk about unrequited love and what not. I heard your father brought in some special detective to help.”

“How do you even know about that?” Light raised an eyebrow.

“Is he cute?”

Light blinked before huffing, “Of course that’s what you care about.”

“Is he?” She leaned against Light, batting her eyelashes. “Because, honestly I’m looking for a boyfriend.”

“What happened to Hideki Ryuga?” Takada asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ryuga and I ended it _forever_ ago.” Misa gestured her hand dismissively.

Light and Takada met each other’s eyes and rolled their eyes. Of course, they’re over already. Misa spotted the silent conversation and aggressively waved her hands in front of their faces, successfully ending it.

“No having conversations that Misa can’t hear!” She pouted.

The two shared one more look, then Light turned back to Misa and Takada glanced off to the side. Misa folded her arms, “So, tell me about this cute detective.”

“I never said he was cute..” Light clicked his tongue.

“But, he is. Isn’t he? I can tell you think so!”

Did Light really think L was cute? No. Not cute. Boys like Fukuoka were considered cute with the boy’s small frame and the way you could tell his every emotion since he was so expressive if you watched. L was nothing like that. Now, just overall attractiveness.. L, with his messed up never touched a comb hair and stormy gray eyes. Normally, Light would brush off guys like L as gross but the whole look on L admittedly had an appeal. Even if he did have an issue with L’s personality. Mainly, the part that treated him like a kid.

“You actually think he’s cute.” Misa blinked in shock.

Light was thrown out of his thoughts by her words. “Huh? What gave you that idea?”

“Just.. the expression on your face!” She exclaimed, pointing at his face as if the answer was written on his face.

“She’s right,” Takada stared in astonishment, “You should’ve seen your face, Light.”

The college student had no idea what either of them were talking about. What kind of face was he making? Light frowned.

“I don’t know what either of you are on about..”

Misa threw her hands in the air, “Okay, it’s decided. You have to introduce us. Time to get myself a boyfriend.”

“Misa!” He groaned before pinching the bridge of his nose, “Okay. He is attractive, but listen. He’s just.. not your _type_ , y’know?”

“Oh.” She dropped her hands dejected. “Never mind then.”

Takada didn’t let it go as easily. “He’s not Misa’s type? Really? Then, is he your type?”

At those words, Light gagged. “Nope! Absolutely not!”

This got Misa’s attention back on the topic. The two females suspiciously narrowed their eyes at their male friend. Light wasn’t easy to change his opinion on this, even if it meant he’d be under interrogation later by his friends. He definitely wasn’t into guys who underestimated him because he was a little younger than them!

“He’s not my type either.” Light declared with a sense of finality to his voice. The topic on the detective’s attractiveness was now officially over-

“Who isn’t your type?” A low voice from behind him got all three college students to jump. They spin around to see the subject of their conversation, only known to Light though.

The detective was wearing his long sleeved white shirt with baggy jeans. Misa and Takada let their eyes run down the man’s body. They turned to each other, their eyes sparkling. Light knew things were about to go downhill fast. Misa beamed at the detective.

“Oh. We were just talking about whether or not this guy that’s currently working with our guy friend over here is our type or not!” She said and immediately Light wanted to die.

“And is he?” L smiled, glancing at Light. Something was hidden under the smile that only Light caught. Even though he wasn’t able to identify the emotion, it still made the nineteen year old flush with shame.

Takada moved in front of Light, “He says he isn’t, but we’re not entirely sure. According to our friend here, the guy is pretty attractive.”

Light wanted to scream. He wanted to wring his hands around Misa and Takada’s necks and snap them. The detective let out a quiet chuckle and Light squirmed awkwardly.

“I see,” He said, “Well maybe you’ll meet him one day.”

“That’s the hope!” Misa grinned.

“Right, now.. You ladies don’t mind if I snatch away Light for the rest of the day, do you?” L gave the two girls a gentle smile, and the two were immediately charmed. They didn’t even realize there was no reason why this man who was a stranger to them would know Light’s name.

“No, go ahead!” They both said at the same time.

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to get him home safely.” He hummed.

Light held in the whine, as L approached him motioning for the teenager to follow him. As he walked past, Light looked at his ‘friends’ and their eyes only said three little words. ‘Introduce us later.’ He sighed and followed after L.

“So-” L began with a smirk.

“ _Don’t._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranunculus: Charm
> 
> lol. Poor Light at the end there. A lot of talking this chapter. Not much happened in terms of the mystery. That's all for next chapter. :3 I just had to establish a few relationships first. Mainly Misa and Naru. But, I still hope this chapter was enjoyable for you guys. 
> 
> Feedback is always nice~


	4. Iris

“So, what do you want with me?” Light asked the detective, walking alongside him down the street.

“I’m not from here, so I don’t know all the places that well.” L said, “The culprit is obviously getting the flowers from somewhere. I wanted you to take me to all the florist shops you know.”

Light blinked, “Alright, but he could be growing them.”

“Then, he’s buying the seeds from these shops. Either way, we need a list of everyone who’s purchased flowers and seeds from the last.. I’d say six months.”

That’s going to be a long list, Light thought. A lot of lists too. He mentally counted every florist shop he knew that was near To-Oh. There were a total of five. The first one happened to be within walking distance. Luckily for Light, they were heading towards it now. The detective followed him quietly. Light found himself occasionally stealing glances at the other male.  Thankfully, L had spared in making fun of him with what he had heard earlier. Light was glad. Looks like it wasn’t all about teasing him with L. As they entered the town square, the scent of food and flowers entered Light’s nose. He smiled faintly. It was always nice here.

“The flower shop is just over to the side-” Light stopped when he saw the detective wasn’t listening and instead had his eyes on a bakery across the street. “L?”

“It’s Ryuzaki.” He corrected.

“Is there something that caught your eye?”

L looked over at Light, thinking about something for a moment before bobbing his head in the direction of the bakery.

“I was wondering what Japanese sweets tasted like.. This is my first time in Japan actually.”

Light took in the information for a second, then reached into his pocket taking out his wallet. There was a total of fifty dollars in there, plus some extra change from Light’s job over the summer. He smiled, then began crossing the street.

“Come on.” He said to the detective.

L wore a confused expression, but nonetheless went after Light. The nineteen year old entered the bakery with the detective following shortly behind. L sniffed the air, a look of content flashing through his eyes. Guess he likes sweets, Light thought.

He patted the detective forward in front of the counter, “Order whatever you want. Just don’t go over fifty bucks.”

L blinked before frowning, “You don’t have to do this, Light.”

“It’s my treat. Think of it as a belated welcoming gift to Japan.”

The detective stared at Light, before nodding quietly. Light smiled softly as the detective walked forward. He picked four different sweets and brought it over to the cashier. Light trotted over and paid for the sweets. It overall totaled up to 35 dollars. Light kissed the money goodbye, sighing quietly as he counted the fifteen he had left. It was worth it though, because when Light turned his gaze back at the detective. L was holding the box of sweets against him with an awkward expression.

“Thank you, Light..” He murmured.

That’s cute, Light absentmindedly thought. “No problem. Now, to the flower shop.”

The detective pulled out one of the sweets and tossed it in his mouth, while walking alongside Light to the flower shop.  They head inside and Light was quickly taken in by the smell of the flowers. He breathed in, a warm smile on his face. Light approached the flowers, bending down looking at all of them. There were so many different sizes and colors. All of the smells should’ve contrasted and made the aroma too strong, but they were organized in a way that that wasn’t a problem. It was beautiful, Light thought. He sat up as an employee came forward. Light glanced at L to start the conversation, but the detective’s eyes were glued on him. He blinked. What was up with him?

“What can I do for you, gentleman?” The employee smiled politely.

“Uh,” Light waited for L to start something, but the longer he waited the more he realized the detective definitely wasn’t going to say anything. “We’re here working with the police department on the case at To-Oh.”

The employee’s eyes widened, “You don’t think we have something to do with the murders, do you?”

Light waved his hands trying to calm the woman down, “No no! We just wanted a record of all your purchases from the last six months.”

She didn’t look convinced but agreed nonetheless, heading into the back to get the records. Light looked over at L, who had his eyes on a white iris flower.

“Ryuzaki?”

L didn’t respond, only lifting up the iris flower slowly. He twirled it in his fingers for a second. The employee came back with a box and opened it.

“The past six months..” She took out a set of three folders and placed them on the counter in front of Light. The nineteen year old flipped through the folders. Each folder had a total of two months worth of records. He quickly thanked the employee and put the folders in his bag, before turning to L. The detective, though found himself walking up to the employee. L shows her the iris.

“How much is this?” He asked.

The employee glanced curiously at the iris, “Just the one?”

“Yes, please.”

“I suppose, for the one stem it would be three ninety nine.” The employee said.

Light watched in confusion as L took out his wallet, taking out the amount for the flower and handed it to the employee. She wrapped the single flower with a small ribbon and gave it to the detective. L left the florist shop after that, without waiting for his companion. Light scooped up the files and ran to catch up with the other male.

“What did you want the flower for?-”

L interrupted him, “Let’s go to the next shop, Light.”

Light paused, raising an eyebrow before nodding. He took the detective through the city, taking him to the next four florist shops. It all went down the same way. Light did all the talking while L stared at the flowers only to buy one from each shop. By the end of it, L had purchased a buttercup, a crocus, a hyacinth, and a singular rosebud. All of them in the color white.The sun was long gone and the two had stepped into a taxi, when Light noticed L messing with all the flowers he had gotten. Light watched as L arranged them rather gracefully to look beautiful. Which surprised Light, considering each flower looked so vastly different that it didn’t seem like you could make them look so nice. The nineteen year old wondered who the flowers were for. Did L have someone special enough to warrant flowers in his life? Obviously.. Humans can’t survive without companionship after all. Light felt something twist in his stomach. He looked away from the detective, finding it suddenly to difficult to meet his eyes.

Light searched for something to say. Anything to get rid of the feeling in his stomach. He remembered the records sitting on his lap, and pointed to them. “What do you want me to do with this?”

L hummed tying the ribbon around the stems of the flowers successfully creating a bouquet, “Just leave it to the side. I’ll look through it all tonight.”

“Look through it all?” Light raised an eyebrow, “And when do you plan to sleep?”

“Don’t worry about that.”

Light grumbled, “Suddenly, the bags under your eyes make sense.”

The taxi came to a stop in front of Light’s home and Light removed the documents off his lap, putting it next to the sweets that Light had bought L. There was only half of a dessert left, considering L had been swiping pieces throughout the day. Light climbed out of the taxi, watching as L told the driver that he’d be back and left the car as well.

“Are you going to walk me up to my door now?” Light huffed. “I’m perfectly capable.”

“I told the girls I’d get you home safely, didn’t I?” L smirked, gently nudging Light forward. “Now, come on.”

Light complied, opening the gate to his home and stepped up to his front door before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet L’s eyes.

“What is it?” Light asked, suddenly feeling conscious at the direct eye contact.

L smiled, “I just wanted to thank you for taking me around the city today and helping with the case.”

“Oh..um.. Well, you’re welcome.” Light blinked in shock, before rubbing his arm. He didn’t expect to be thanked, his head dropped so he was staring at his feet.

“Light?” The detective said in that low voice of his, this time almost sounding a little shy. Light looked up a little. L held out the bouquet. “This is for you.”

A warm feeling flooded Light’s chest. He could feel his cheeks begin to heat up. Normally, Light would consider this kind of action rather cheesy but any words of disapproval fell from his mouth. L was still waiting for Light to take the bouquet, a soft smile on his lips. Light reaches over, gently taking the bouquet into his hands. The smell of the flowers entered his nose. He blushed at the sweet creamy vanilla scent.

“Thank you, L..” Light turned back to the detective, meeting his eyes again.

L let out a soft chuckle, “It’s Ryuzaki, but I’ll let slide this time. You’re welcome, Light.”

Light nodded quietly, finding it increasingly to find words to say. L didn’t push him, instead the detective merely wished him a goodnight and began heading back to the taxi. Light watched as L re-entered the taxi. The detective unrolled the window and waved one last time to Light, who waved back meekly. Light unlocked the door when the taxi drove off, only to get his ear blasted by his sister’s squealing. She ran up to him, a large grin on her face. He backed up against the door in fear of being attacked.

“So,” She squealed, “Who’s the date?”

“The date-” Light took in her words before his face flushed again, “It wasn’t a date!”

Sayu was already accustomed to her brother’s dishonest ways when it comes to his love life, “Who gives a bouquet if it’s not a date?”

“That’s..” Light awkwardly twirls the bouquet. It wasn’t a date, that much was obvious.. But, still.. What was L trying to imply by giving him this? “It was just a gift..”

“Right.” She rolled her eyes, smirking as if she knew something he didn’t. Light pouted. Maybe the flowers represented something? Like they are for their case. Light didn’t know jackshit about flower language though.

“Sayu, do you know anything about flower language?” He looked at her.

“Yeah!” She smiled, “I did an assignment on it for school a few months ago!”

“I see,” Looks like he got lucky, “Could you tell me what each flower in this bouquet represents?”

He bent down to her eye level and showed her the bouquet and she leaned in, examining all of the flowers. She pointed towards the white buttercup and said, “That one means childishness.”

Suddenly, the happy feeling from receiving the bouquet disappeared. It couldn’t be..

“And this one,” She pointed at the Hyacinth, "Playfulness.”

 _Damn him!_ Light internally growled. Sayu continued, unaware to her brother’s sour mood. “The Crocus represents children.”

“What about the rosebud?” Light muttered, “Roses normally represent passion or whatever, right?”

“A rose does, but this is a rosebud. Since it’s the unblossomed version of a rose, it’s actually supposed to represent immaturity,” She snickered, “Jesus. What did you do to your date to make him think this of you?”

Light stood up after that and stomped to the trash can in their home, gripping the bouquet in his hands. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Here he was all happy that L had thought about him for a second and bought him this and that it wasn’t for someone else, but the whole time L had been _mocking_ him. Go fuck yourself, L. Light thought angrily. The detective was truly an idiot if he thought that Light would keep the bouquet after he found out the meaning. Hah, or maybe he thought he’d never find it out and whenever he saw the bouquet he’d have a good laugh at Light. He opened the trash can and raised the bouquet over it, about to let go -

“Light, wait!” Sayu called, “There’s one more flower!”

“I don’t care what it means anymore, Sayu.” Light hissed, turning to face his sister as she caught up to him.

“Come on, let me tell you!” Sayu pouted.

Light grumbled, “Fine.”

He threw the bouquet over to her and she caught it, pulling out the white iris. Light bitterly wondered what that one meant. It was probably what gave L the idea to use flowers to make fun of him, considering it was the first one he’d bought. That’s what Light thought, but when Sayu let out a quiet giggle, his interest was perked.

“What?”

She gave Light the iris back, “Iris have different meanings depending on the color. The white one represents purity.”

“Purity?” Light frowned, unsure if that was another part of the joke. Children are pure, but it wasn’t an insult like the others. Rather this one was a compliment. Light glanced at the iris in his hands. The creamy scent from before came back. So, it was the Iris making that scent?

“Also,” Sayu hummed, “I guess this date likes you enough to know when your birthday is.”

“Huh?” Light tilted his head.

Sayu grinned, “The iris is the birth flower for the month of February.”

Oh. The happy feeling came back with a vengeance. He fought the urge to smile, which gave his mouth a strange wiggly shape. What was this supposed to mean? It didn’t seem like this one was meant to tease him.

“Aww, you look so happy!” Sayu cheered.

“Mmn.. Shut up.” Light bit his lip, twirling the iris.

“So, are you still gonna throw the bouquet away?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Light tossed the rest of the bouquet at her but kept the iris, “Do whatever you want with this.”

“Yeah yeah.” She watched as Light grabbed a glass vase from the cabinet and filled it with water. _Yes!_ He was going to keep it!

Light carefully put the iris in the vase. He went up to his room, setting the vase by the windowsill. He’d have to look up how to take care of this thing. Would keeping it in the vase suffice? Light frowned. They didn’t teach you these things at school. Nor did Light have this knowledge. Light stared at the flower, before smiling. He’ll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buttercup: Childishness  
> Hyacinth: Playfulness  
> Rosebud: Immaturity  
> Crocus: Children  
> White Iris: Purity/Innocence, also one of the flowers of February.
> 
> I'm soo sorry this took awhile to update. ;_; I woke up friday morning with a bad cold, then sunday I woke up with a sore throat. I got double sickness. Who even gets that? I found it difficult to focus while writing this and my thoughts wandered a lot. 
> 
> But through the power of Kpop and Advil, I got this chapter done! >;D 
> 
> Otherwise though, this chapter was really fun to right.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. <3


	5. Daffodil

Sachiko Yagami ran into her son’s room, spotting him curled up in his bed as he normally would be at this time. She felt bad breaking the boy’s peaceful sleep, but this was an emergency! Sachiko roughly shook her son, who whined as he was thrown out of his sleep.

“What do you want?” Light groaned, burying his face in his pillow. He was having _such_ a pleasant dream.

“You have to get to To-Oh, Light!” She exclaimed.

“But, it’s the weekend..” He said, muffled by the pillow.

“There’s been another murder!”

Light jumped up, “What?!”

“Your father is already at the scene,” Sachiko explained as Light dashed throughout his room trying to get ready, “I don’t know why, but your father called and told me that you need to come.”

Light pulled a shirt over his head and stumbled around the room trying to put on his khakis. “Dad didn’t give you any details?” _Was L there already?_

“No, he didn’t!” Sachiko shouted as Light dashed out of the house in a hurry, “Please, be careful!”

      Light caught the first train to To-Oh. As he approached the university, Light saw the vast amount of police. The entrance was wrapped in police tape. Light walked up to an officer stationed.

“Hello, I’m here to work on the case.” Light said politely. The officer eyed him down carefully. Did he not know him? He was the Chief’s son!

“I.D please.” The officer responded, eyes locked on Light.

The nineteen year old pulled out his I.D from his pocket and handed it to the officer, who only briefly glanced at it before grabbing Light’s arm tightly. Light blinked in shock as the officer pushed him against the wall and twisted his arm behind his back. A sigh escaped the man.

“Light Yagami, you are under arrest for the To-Oh student murders.”

Light paled, “Wait what? I haven’t murdered anyone!”

“Give it up,” The officer said, “We already found the note you gave your last victim.”

“Note? What note?” Light questioned, feeling the panic throughout his body. He didn’t know anything about a _note._

The officer didn’t say anything and only brought Light’s other arm behind him. Light saw him pull out his handcuffs and almost felt his heart give out. He was really about to be arrested for something he didn’t do and with Japan’s conviction rate- Oh god.

“I need you to _listen_ to me,” Light pleaded, “I’ve been working to solve the murders! Why would I do that if I was the culprit?”

“You can be listened to when you’re in custody.” The officer tugged Light forward and began dragging the boy away. He had such a tight grip on the nineteen year old that Light let out a pathetic cry.

“Just.. Just let me talk to my father or the detective working this case!” Light whimpered as he was pushed into the squad car. _“Please!”_

“Quiet-”

“What are you doing, officer?” A familiar voice got Light and the officer’s attention. The officer spun around to meet L’s stare. Light felt his heart jump at the relief of seeing L again.

The officer paused, seemingly at a loss of words. He pointed at Light as if that provided all the explanation he needed. When it wasn’t enough, he took a stab at explaining it. “This is Light Yagami, sir. The suspect in our investigation.. I was thinking that with the evidence we found, it was enough to properly arrest him.”

“We don’t know all the information yet. Actually I was hoping to ask Light-kun a few questions to identify whether or not he truly is our suspect.” L responded and immediately Light felt his heart plummet. L thinks he might be a suspect.. why? What happened?

L continued, “I’d like to talk with Light-kun alone.”

“Yes, sir!”

The officer scurried off and left Light and L by themselves. Light messed with the handcuffs quietly, while waiting for L to speak. L watched him very carefully before breaking the silence.

“Where did you go after I dropped you off last night?”

Light frowned, “I didn’t go anywhere.”

“Please do not lie to me, Light-kun.” L’s eyes were downcast as if trying to hide his expression from Light. Something akin to disappointment in his voice.

“I’m not lying!” Light sat up quickly, “You can ask my mother and my sister, I never left the house!”

“Then, why was this found by the victim?” L reached into his pocket and took out a note. Light sent L a glare before snatching the note out of L’s hand. He glanced at it and his heart dropped. It read just a few words - _‘Meet me at To-Oh behind the school. I want to talk. - Light Yagami’_ He never wrote this, but it was so clearly signed by him. It even looked like his handwriting. Light lifted his head  towards L, searching in the detective’s eyes for a way to defend himself.

“I..I didn’t.. write this..” He whispered, as if speaking louder would somehow prove that he was the one who wrote this.

L didn’t say anything to him only watching Light, who had his eyes glued to the note. The nineteen year old was examining every single letter looking for something to prove that he hadn’t wrote this. All of Light’s little quirks in handwriting like curling the end of his g’s or how tightly he writes letters together were copied flawlessly. Light reread the words once more before a dawning realization came to him. He whipped his head up to look at L.

“Who was the victim?” Light asked. There were few people who’d come to meet up with Light even after all the murders. If it was Misa or Takada, Light would never be able to forgive himself -

“Naru Fukuoka.” L said.

Light couldn’t believe his ears. It was.. Fukuoka? Why was Fukuoka coming to see him even after claiming he hated Light? What was he expecting from this meeting, had it actually been Light? The nineteen year old stood up. He had to see this for himself.  

“I want to see him.” He said, a determination in his voice that scared him.

L frowned, “I don’t think you want to do that.”

Light ignored the detective and walked past him. L called out for him, but his words went unheard as Light went over the police tape. Light headed around towards the back of the school, spotting his father and the rest of his officers surrounding what was most likely a body. Soichiro turned to him as Light approached.

“Light-” Soichiro began, but Light passed him.

Light stopped in front of Naru Fukuoka’s body. He felt his heart stop as his eyes traveled down Naru’s body. Naru wore a look of pure horror on his face, but that wasn’t the most haunting thing about the sight. It wasn’t the marks around his neck suggesting he’d been choked, nor was it the careless unfeeling way his body had been thrown. Light felt bile rising in his throat as he stared at Naru’s body. No, it wasn’t any of those things. Light had seen enough of that when he’d worked with his father in the past. It was actually the gaping hole in Naru’s chest where his heart was meant to be. Light gulped in an attempt to stop the bile. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. From the corner of his eyes, he could spot a small yellow flower carefully placed in Naru’s hand.

“Was _the heart_ removed done post mortem?” Light quietly asked. How much pain and fear Naru must’ve been feeling.. Light pressed his lips together.

It was L who answered, “They’re telling us that it was done while he was alive.”

L’s words echoed in Light’s head. While he was alive. The culprit did it while Naru was alive. He didn’t even give him the relief of killing him first. Naru wouldn’t have been able to fight him off. He was a thin boy who _couldn’t_ hurt a fly. Light remembered the time when Naru found a spider and had basically screamed his ass off, but when Light was going to kill it for him he’d asked Light to kindly just put the spider outside. How was someone like that supposed to defend himself against a man who could mercilessly pull out a heart while his victim was alive? Light glanced weakly at Naru’s body, looking back at the hole once more. He couldn’t hold back the vomit anymore. Light ran towards a small bush and threw up the contents of his stomach.

He breathed deeply. Who could do something like this to Naru? Light felt a rage bubbling in his chest. He wanted this man dead. Being in prison for this rest of his useless life wasn’t a good enough punishment. This man deserved to die -

“Light.” L’s voice cut Light out of his thoughts. The nineteen year old turned his head to face him. “I’d like to unlock your handcuffs.”

Light blinked, looking back at his wrists. The two cuffs were still holding his hands together securely. He’d forgotten they were there. Light held out his wrists for L, who calmly put the key in and unattached the cuffs. They fell to floor with a small clink. Light wiped the excess vomit off his mouth before standing up. He was admittedly a little wobbly from suddenly throwing up like he had. Light used the wall of the school to keep himself straight.

L watched him carefully as if judging if the other male was in a good enough emotional state for questioning. Light huffed, “Just ask.”

The detective nodded before frowning, “What was your relationship with the victim?”

“We were friends for awhile.” Light responded.

“Is..that all?” L said with a hint of suspicion. Something else as well in the detective’s voice, but Light couldn’t pinpoint it.

“Yes, why?”

L’s frown deepened, “The daffodil in his hand suggests otherwise.”

Light glared. More stupid flower language? They should be looking for this guy, not sitting here talking about the meaning of flowers. It hasn’t gotten them anywhere and it isn’t going to get them anywhere. “Why does the stupid flower even matter?”

“Because..” L began.

“Why can’t we be out looking for this guy instead of talking about this?! He’s out there with Fukuoka’s _heart_.”

“Light..” The detective said his name gently. Light was hurting right now. L had to play this carefully-

“Don’t look at me like that!” Light hissed.

“Like what, Light?”

“Like..Like I’m a _child._ I don’t need to treated with kid gloves!” Light growled.

So, he was rather perceptive when he wanted to be. L thought. Still, it wasn’t his intention to treat Light as a child this time around. He only had wanted to be on the gentler side, since this victim appeared to have an effect on Light. Looks like he needed to get straight to the point.

“Light, the daffodil represents unrequited love.” L told him, “I need to know if you or the victim had felt any of the sort for each other.”

Light flinched at the mention of unrequited love. It hurt now for that to be brought up. He should have made things go different between them -

“Was it you?” L said suddenly, before the guilt had settled into Light.

“No,” Light muttered. “It was Fukuoka. He confessed to me and I rejected him.”

L brought his thumb to his mouth in thought. Light watched as the cogs turned in L’s head. “Care to share your thoughts?”

“How long ago was this?” L asked.

“Back in high school,” Light blinked before catching on, “Was.. this guy watching Fukuoka and I.. all the way back then?”

“It’s possible,” L responded, “Unless you or the victim talked about it somewhere after the fact.”

Light wracked his brain. When did they talk about Naru’s feelings for him? - Light’s body went cold as he realized.

“Oh god.” The words slipped out of his mouth.

“What?” L turned to him.

“Yesterday, before you came Fukuoka and I had a confrontation. When he’d left, Misa was telling Takada about his feelings for me.” Light said, thinking back to the moment. Was there anyone out of place? Anything suspicious? He hadn’t been paying attention. Damn it!

L nodded and began to pace. There was no one there when he’d arrived. So, the culprit must’ve been there from the time of the confrontation and before his arrival. Was he following Light or had he just happened to be there? L glanced at the nineteen year old, who appeared to be in just as much thought as he was. The detective pursed his lips together tightly. If Light was being followed, does that mean Light was in danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil: Unrequited love 
> 
> Tip: The Death Note soundtrack is great music to listen too when writing. 
> 
> Anyway, and so the plot thickens! ;D Naru was only mentioned briefly two chapters ago, if you guys remember. I didn't want to extend on him too much besides him being good friends with Light in the past because of how quickly I was going to end up killing him. lol. We'll get more on his history with Light as the story progresses though.
> 
> Leave some feedback! :D


End file.
